Reflective Surfaces
by Pikana
Summary: AU- No Popo: Nana is the weakest brawler in the mansion and fairly unpopular as well, but upon finding a mirror showing a male version of her in the attic, will she find hope get stronger? Can she free her friend in the mirror? Selfcest... ish- Nana/Popo
1. Lose and lose again

Reflective surfaces

I don't own anything. Get that clear... otherwise there would be heaps of Nana/Popo action in the new Wii game I have in my head. Okay, since I cleaned out my Fanfiction stories (still a few to delete and more to update) I decided to start this. Something I've been thinking of for a while and will hopefully help destroy writer's block. I really like Nana, she's a very open ended character and there is no canon so I can do what I want with her... she also kind of looks like me too XD.

In this story, Nana is treated differently because she doesn't have the same personality without Popo in her life. Okay, less procrastination ((What I am doing now instead of my other fics)), let's get started!

----

_Everyone has a twin being; someone who understands him or her as though they were that person themselves. Both people are completely opposite of one another. One side has the traits that the other doesn't, but in the same way they are the perfect match for each other. The only thing that separates them is a thin sheet of glass or a shining surface. On each side of the reflection lies its own world. On one side is the girl and on the other is a boy. One should never meet their mirror image, by the laws of nature, it is forbidden... but it is not impossible._

------

"I think I'll buy that."

"Ahhh... the Mirror of Breytingar; you have fine taste. It is said to come from the far off land of Darstronia and rumored bring hope to the ones who need strength. Its fine intricate carvings are said to grant the disheartened ones their deepest wish if they manage to unlock its secrets."

"Sounds perfect... I'll take it."

----

"_THIS GAME'S WINNER IS... GANONDORF!"_

The brunette sighed as she exited the Brawl Simulator. She had stuffed up yet again. She had messed up her chance to get out of the mocking position known as the 'Bottom tier character.' She could have won, she knew she could have: but the evil king scared her, and with her poor control over her ice powers, it was probably inevitable that she tripped over her own ice and received the warlock's punch to her face.

"It's okay Nana, we all lose sometimes," the blonde princess said, looking at her with kind eyes as she walked towards the girl, "don't forget, winning a fight isn't everything."

"Yes, I know Peach... but come on. I lost a fight to Ganondorf, I could have easily ran around him" the short girl said as she dumped herself onto a nearby bench, the pink dressed woman following suit, "I just wanted to win a Brawl just for once. If I don't, I'll be kicked out like Pichu and the other melee guys... I don't want to go back to climbing mountains. It gets lonely after the thirteenth one."

"Hey, don't feel bad. You'll get stronger... just look at me," Princess Peach said giving Nana a cheerful grin, "before melee I was a woman who got kidnapped by a turtle with spikes and walking brown mushrooms. Now I'm juggling in between hitting furries with blasters and baking pink cupcakes."

Nana gave a laugh to the motherly princess before picking up her fallen wooden hammer and grinning a fake smile at the beloved woman. It wasn't the same, Peach had the purest soul she had ever known; she was practically flawless and her powers of flight with her charming air were just a small part of her perfection. She could use the power of some things she called the Star Spirits when the hour called for it if she needed to and blast away some poor sap's health. Peach couldn't make Nana feel better, she just simply didn't understand.

"Thanks Peach. I'll see you later." she said walking off to her room. Nana counted her steps as she walked towards her bedroom, ignoring all the murmurs and whisperings as she passed by some of the other residents of the luxurious Smash Mansion; the most exciting place in all of Smashville. The girl bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her rage and protests, while she felt the sensation of the hairs on the back of her neck bristle as eyes trailed her back. She was tense—but with anger or the feeling of being vulnerable to threatening men all around her? She hated when the boys teased her about her losses. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't as strong as them. Not everyone could have the gods on their side or special powers that could be controlled. Nana felt weak, pathetic when they taunted her. There was nothing she could do... because they were all probably right.

Now all she could do was to reach her bedroom safely before she could gradually shake off the fear—no, the lack of confidence—that had settled in her heart every day.

"One hundred and thirty two, one hundred and thirty three..." she murmured as she began stepping up the stairs.

"I see that she has no ears but she's stupid enough to say I hear you." whispered the black haired Ness as she passed, the psychic not noticing her passing by.

"No way; but I heard that she is so weak, that she couldn't lift a Pikmin when Olimar ditched one on her. She was yelling for the little white thing to get off her" his blonde haired, cat eyed companion replied as they both snickered. Boldly, Nana drew a shaky breath, put on a derisive smile

"Are you trying to talk behind my back? Because you aren't doing a very good job, there, are you?" she knew she had to appear strong; if she let the taunts continue, they wouldn't stop.

The pair turned around and put on pink, mortified faces. Nana glared at them and walked as calmly off to her room, fighting the pressing feeling in her chest. She opened the cherrywood door and entered her soft pink and blue room, taking in the calming colours, before she slammed the door and cried her heart out.

No one understood her. No one knew what it was like to be weak like her. No one understood the pain she felt when she was all alone in the world.

But that was about to change...

----

Review... for this is only the beginning... :D

Yes... that's my excuse for a short chapter. On a positive note: NO MORE SAD, DEPRESSING ONESHOTS! MY MUM IS BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL!!! OKAY!!!


	2. New room blackout

Reflective surfaces

I don't own anything. Now kindly remove that gun from the back of my head

Love the responses I'm getting. Really epic. I'm dedicating this to my friend and all the girls who put themselves through mirror torture. Stop it because you don't need it! Also... the somewhat inappropriate bit. Okay starting now... sentences deteriorating...

*shot*

"_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole. And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore." _Paramore- When it rains- Riot album 2007

----

For once, the weather matched her mood. Usually, the bright and sunny mornings that the smash mansion was usually basked in were Nana's most favorite times of day; the morning had always been a special time for Nana- to see the world in a purely untainted and noiseless form- that's what she liked best and why she always woke up and precisely six a.m. in the morning. Just to sit on her little wooden chair and see: the Smash Lake, Forest and the morning sunrise from her balcony window on the second floor. However, lately the cheeriness of the scenery had threatened to make her vomit as she had a look out to see infinite perfection: she didn't realize it, but Nana was awfully jealous of the world's beauty. So when she woke up the next morning to find that the clouds above were sobbing, she felt a little bit relieved. For two hours, her eyes watched the rain fall, small wet orbs trickling from her closed window onto the window sill while other drops exploded upon impact with the ground sending more little bits of rain everywhere. It was so relaxing to see the raindrops and she thought she could have fallen asleep. The brown eyes began to sag, but she never quite succumbed to slumber.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF... CRAZY! CRAZY GET BACK HERE!" Nana winced as her small, hair covered ears pick up the booming voice of Master R. Hand call out after the zipping noises of a left gloved hand. Her eyelids crashed together as she heard Crazy L. Hand smash into the furthest wall of the Smash Mansion's second floor. The piecing screech of the gloved left hand against the wall indicating the insane glove had began to slide down and manage to collapse in a heap on the ground floor. Nana cringed as she heard the insane cackling outside; but she didn't leave the room to check out the obvious damage like she wanted to. Not with all of the other smash characters still out there, prepared to comment on her looks when she wasn't ready for the day. She didn't have to be stupid and weak in their eyes as well as ugly. So instead she simply got up and walked over to the full body mirror and examined her unusual appearance.

She never like her face, yet her daily ritual would involve her looking at herself and criticizing her appearance; she wasn't being superficial... too much. She sighed as she stepped in front of her slightly cracked mirror, wishing to get a new one, and began examining herself. As usual the results were horrible. She found that her messy hair was officially starting to dry up at the fringe and becoming a little frizzy; then the face... she found another small spot coming through just on her left cheek, her lips were cracking and her eyes seemed to be all dark and dreary despite their pale blue coloring. Yep, she found herself visually unappealing again... like yesterday. Now for her body. Nana didn't know why she put herself under her own critical gaze, she just did instinctively as carelessly she ripped off her nightgown and looked at her naked chest from the mirror. Yep, still nothing special there. Flat, short and fat... that was the easy three words to describe her accursed body. Why didn't puberty bless her like it did with the tough and brutal yet beautiful and slender Samus Aran? Her body was just another thing to hate in addition to her other flaws... maybe that's why she had such bad control of her powers; her body wasn't suited to harness her ice... it was just like a boy's.

Giving a sigh, Nana carefully pulled on her usual pink ice climber parka and shorts on before she hauled her mallet over her back. She slammed the door behind her and looked down the hall, before heading the other direction; walking to where breakfast was. However, the loud crash of something electrical and the sudden lack of lights made her stop in her tracks. She shivered a bit as she looked around her; everywhere was dark, only being slightly illuminated by the gray outside light coming in from the windows.

"Okay! What the hell just happened?" Came a voice from the darkness

"Eeek! My hair! Half of it isn't straightened and the other is! I look like a clown!"

"Wait... dude! You straighten your hair?"

"The light's aren't working!"

"Will you shut up?"

"It's cold here!"

"Where's Master Hand?"

Nana heard the numerous murmurs and yells as the other residents of the mansion began to emerge from various areas of the house. Some had taken out small flashlights while others, such as the Mario brothers and Princess Zelda, had taken out fireballs to illuminate the area. It was obvious that the sounds had came from downstairs so in what seemed like no time, the smasher ensemble began to walk downstairs to see what the main commotion was. Eventually, everyone managed to get to the ground floor, after numerous accidents involving people bumping into each other, and assemble in a large auditorium where the brawl simulator and the stands were played and saw a very ticked off Master Hand with a innocent looking yet burnt Crazy Hand who managed to break a massive hole in the wall.

"What-a is the matter Master Hand-a?" came the clear Italian voice coming from the unofficial leader, Mario. The hand turned its fingers towards the group consisting of no less than thirty eight brawlers - Red had his Pokemon out - and twitched a little bit before turning to the insane left hand again and giving a heavy groan.

"It would seem you have the day off... Crazy Hand here has somehow managed to destroy the roof, short circuit the main power box, blast a hole in the wall to let even more water in, trash the plasma TV downstairs and..."

Nana widened her eyes in slight amusement as, more then three quarters to be precise, the smashers had pulled out their weapons and had the very crazy intent on killing the left hand; for trashing one of the most important things they kept in the mansion to prevent them from falling prey to boredom. No, it wasn't the brawls. It was their ever beloved television.

"Uh... you're dismissed?"

"GET HIM!" yelled Falco as he began shooting Master Hand before the rest, including the ones who didn't care about television and just wanted to fight, attacked the two gloved hands.

------------

The faint light flickered in the darkness as Nana held the small wax candle and made her way to the kitchen. It had been two hours since the massacre of the gloved hands and needless to say, the fight didn't end well. Nana managed to see various injuries, mostly received by the glove brothers, in the past hour but she didn't dwell on it to much. People here got hurt all the time. She knew it, of course, from experience.

"Hey! Piglet! Over here!"

Her eyes tightened and the candle was snuffed out as she heard the insulting nickname again. She recognized the voice. It was Ness again. He was a nice kid and generally a good guy but as an adolescent there was something about Nana that made his instincts want to tease her. So he did that at Nana's expense. Fighting the urge to cry, Nana kept walking to the kitchen, in need of some breakfast after the unusual start to the morning.

"Piglet! Hey! I'm talking to you."

Somehow, Nana couldn't find the strength like she had yesterday. It was as if the gray clouds over the building had blocked out any bit of resistance and willpower she had to retort to Ness and whoever he was with. Small rain copies began to fill her eyes as her pace quickened and she began moving faster down the corridor.

"Hey... Nana! Get back here!" Nana stopped as a hand grasped her shoulder. She blinked back tears and looked back to see almost nothing. There weren't many windows here, and the cloud coverage made the day seem like the darkest point of night, she couldn't see a thing besides vague silhouettes crowded around her.

"Wha... what do you want?" she whispered, struggling to find her voice.

"There's nothing... we just want to have a talk," Another voice, one she couldn't identify. She wanted to run now but she could do so, not in the dark.

"Leave me alone... Sa... Samus is waiting for me and she'll be looking for me if I'm not in her room in five minutes," Nana lied, trying to feign an air of confidence. It worked as she felt the hand slacken and a few whispers about the revered huntress.

"Fine..." She didn't let Ness finish as she bolted away. She made it through another flight of stairs before her straining eyes managed to lead her to the highest floor of the mansion. Nana panted and looked up; she had never been on this floor and it excited her a little. There was a few doors and the one if in front of her was a simple, yet almost glowing, white door. She breathed slowly and looked around before taking another match out of her pocket, lighting the small wooden object she gave a small smirk. Here was something to do. It was away from any prying smashers and it seemed interesting enough to kill the boredom that the power shortage created. She reached for the doorknob and found that turning it was a little tougher than she expected.

"_It couldn't be that long ago since someone had opened it, can it?" _She thought. Putting all of her remaining energy into that knob, it took her several seconds before the door opened abruptly, causing Nana to stumble back a few steps. She had opened the door to the new room!

Except it wasn't a room. It looked more like a tiny broom closet. Except, it wasn't a closet even when you looked at it at various angles. Nana knew this by the narrow wooden ladder that seemed to lead up to another level of the house. An attic perhaps? But how come Nana never knew there was even an attic in the house? There was only one way to find out and Nana knew she had to climb up the ladder to reach that new and undiscovered place. Maybe she could use it as a playroom to keep herself entertained with and secluded from the rest. Maybe there were many fascinating antiques left untouched and unwanted in the attic that she can evolve into newer and more desired objects.

The ladder quivered under Nana's weight as she climbed up the long wooden device. She shuddered. Perhaps this was why Master Hand never told them about this room? She shook her head. There are other things that could inflict hazard to a person other than a fragile wooden ladder; he probably just forgot. Even if the ladder wasn't extremely lengthy, Nana found the climb endless until she realized she was only a couple of steps away from seeing the room. Maybe it was the coldness of the attic that sent shivers down her spine. Or maybe it was because of those spiders that crawled across the ladder every now and then.

At last she arrived at her destination. The whole attic was dusty and dirty, cobwebs were scattered everywhere, as if they were blown by the wind. Not a soul stirred. The attic seemed eerily frozen and the silence was ringing in her ears. The only source of light was from the gray outside world, which filtered down gently through the veils of the window. It was as if she was placed in a scene of a flashback—add to that a broken rocking horse which was positioned in a corner of the attic and the numerous boxes littered around.

But it wasn't the filled cardboard boxes, that could have Snake satisfied for years, that fascinated Nana. What did was the mirror which was attached to one of the vast walls of the attic. She gaped at the mirror, astonished by the size of the glass. It was more than two meters across the wall and about four meters high, barely grazing the height of the wooden ceiling. The mirror was framed with an elegant golden oak design that curved and rounded in odd angles making it look very Gothic and medieval. The mirror was embroidered with what seemed to be real rubies and sapphires in star shapes, mostly patterned around gold engraved foreign words, at the top of the mirror. However, when Nana approached the mirror, what she saw in the reflection of the untouched, dust-free surface gave her a shot of confusion rippling through her mind.

Nana was baffled. She wanted to freak out and cry right there in the attic, thinking how she could have ever mistaken her gender for the past 14 years, or whether she should investigate the mirror further; because staring back at Nana was a brown-haired boy wearing a light blue parka and holding a mallet.

---

Don't like this chapter, I think I could have dragged it out more but I couldn't really think on what to do. Meh, Popo is here at least!

If you think Ness is OOC then smile! Because you just fell for a character development trap!

Oh well, please send in your reviews about my sucky grammar and my plot. I wanna change it!


	3. The boy in the mirror

Reflective surfaces

I don't own anything. Now kindly stop whacking me with the spatula.

Love the responses I'm getting. I wanna thank you all right now. You girls are epic and you guys rock my world. Let's give it up for Nana and Popo selfcest!

Man I hate the meaning but I love using that word.

Ness is OOC... FOR THE LOVE OF FRICK! HE'S A TEENAGER; WE DON'T HAVE THE SAME PERSONALITIES FROM WHEN WE'RE TEN OR WHATEVER! IT IS FOR PLOT/CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! GEEZE! I MAKE ONE COMMENT AND YOU BITE MY HEAD OFF! ((*grumbles about OOC Marios who just cruelly dump Peach leaving her to do another pairing and why you guys don't complain about them*))

"Mirror I am seeing a new reflection. I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me. And to Him I have beauty beyond compare. I know He defines me" Barlow Girl- "Mirror" 2004

----

Paralyzed, Nana was forced to hold her gaze at the boy's deep, blue eyes for what seemed to be an eternity before she could move again. Words of denial ran through her mind, making her shake her head in disbelief. '_This couldn't be real. This is not happening. And I am _NOT _a boy!' _Yet, she somehow doubted this as she observed the reflection, holding the exact same expression and gesture as Nana.

Trembling, she inhaled unsteadily and slowly made her way towards the mirror, candle outstretched and mallet close at hand, the wooden floorboards creaking with every step that she took. Studying the boy as she moved towards the mirror, she saw that he was wearing a outfit slightly different to her own. Sure it was a blue version of the parka over the same peaking out shirt and shorts, but having an eye for detail (it came with the criticism she gave herself every morning) she saw how the fluffy white edges of his parka were dirtied by substances, she couldn't even identify it but it may have been food, opposed to her own parka which was only covered by the new layer of dust from the attic. When she looked carefully, she could see other little details that differentiated them like how the blue parka had holes in certain areas while Nana's looked brand new. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be exactly the same was the candle they both held, almost melted half way to the end.

Nana placed her palm on the surface of the dusty glass and watched the boy—no, the reflection—did the same, mirroring her every move. Cautiously, she looked up and stared at his similar blue orbs. Then she blinked, the intensity in her cold expression transformed into a softer and a rather entranced look. His similar coloured brown hair brushed against his brow smoothly, framing his pure (if not somewhat girlish- but hey, it was her reflection after all) face perfectly. His lips—she couldn't really describe his lips because she was pursing hers, naturally causing the curious reflection to do the same. But it was his round, damn similar ocean-blue eyes that made her hold her intense gaze. Instead of the empty and lifeless eyes a normal reflection would have, his were twinkling with what looked like curiosity and playfulness. Instead of an empty, lifeless stare, his contained depth; a depth so deep she felt like she could drown in them if she held her gaze for even second longer.

The thought of being lost in a reflection's eyes (not to mention the reflection was her own) made her feel awkward and soon she snapped out of her trance. It was crazy enough to have a screwed-up life but now she had to deal with the fact that she may be possessed by some kind of weird supernatural spirit who causes its victim to hallucinate as they stare into that very mirror! Oh my gosh, what was she going to do? Usually things didn't happen to her. Nothing romantic or exciting! This was just an ordinary, if-not-intensely-beautiful, mirror on the wall.

Or maybe…

Absent-mindedly, she opened her suddenly parched mouth and let out a silent, barely audible croak, "I—I'm Nana Kuraima."

Nana widened her eyes in bewilderment as she saw a gleeful, childish grin beginning to form upon the boy's face, revealing his identically perfectly white teeth. She didn't know whether she was more surprised by the fact that he could actually hear her even on the other side of the antique mirror, or by the fact that for once the reflection did not actually copy the movement of trembling she took as she stood somewhat still.

"I'm Popo... Kuraima I guess. I've waited such a long time for you to say something," the reflection named Popo replied with obvious delight. He clapped his hands together and almost seemed like he was going to start dancing in delight.

Ding dong.

That must be the sound of Nana's brain going haywire. At least, that's what she thought when she first heard his voice, suspiciously melodious for a hallucination or a spirit; she had long ago -actually not really, just when Popo stopped copying her- eliminated the possibility that it was a prank by the others.

Nana gawked as the reflection dubbed Popo looked at her curiously. In reality, reflections were NOT supposed to talk. They ARE NOT made to utter a single word! They are the non-existent 'nobodies' living on the other side of the mirror. A refection's sole purpose was supposed to be to mirror their owners, be it to please them or to indicate whether they look fit and well-dressed, or the opposite: but the purpose was not, definitely NOT, to strike up a conversation with whomever is standing in front of the glass!

Rooted to the spot and unable to move, Nana just stood there and tried to rest her eyes on anything else but the beautiful antique mirror, although she found that difficult as the mirror was all she saw when she was looking upwards, right or left. Popo raised a brow at the girl, who flushed as she felt his piercing blue eyes dig into her skin and examine her in every way. She couldn't believe she actually blushed at the face of the reflection... her reflection. But then again, she always found herself red whenever she caught someone staring intensively at her... from Master Hand to Jigglypuff.

"Aren't you gonna say something else?" he murmured, his grin reduced to a smile and his hands tucked by his side with his mallet, but it didn't decrease his friendliness that seemed to stream through the glass of the mirror.

Nana merely dropped her head and started at her feet now, trying to drain his seeming perfect and innocent voice out of her head. '_How could he expect her to let out a sound, other than a single petrified scream?'_

"Ness? Lucas? Toon Link? Is- is this a joke?" she managed to choke out. She stood there, acknowledging the silence while the reflection named Popo still stared at her, wondering what was wrong and probably if she was ill or not.

She was ill—not physically, but rather the mental kind of illness. She thought that she was going insane; _she was turning into a lunatic_— this would not look good on her application to the next Smash Bros tournament.

"Joke? What do you mean?" Popo asked, blinking at her twice stupidly. Nana took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down to let Popo know what she was thinking before letting out a small squeak of surprise. She was about to say something else when she heard the sound of the ladder- that she used to get up here in the first place- creak and groan. Someone was coming up!

"Quick! Hide!" Nana yelled looking at her reflection. Yeah, she was definitely going to the mental institution if someone found her reflection running amok. Popo raised an eyebrow while Nana suddenly remembered he was a damned reflection. He couldn't leave the mirror unless she did and there was no time. Frantically pulled a ragged cloth off an old box and threw it over the beautiful mirror. Popo let out a small 'ngggh' but Nana 'shhhhed' him. "Please... be quiet. I don't want anyone to..."

"Nana? Are you up here?" came the voice. Nana gave out a small squeak as she watched a blue head pop out from the hole.

"Oh... Prince Marth. I didn't expect you up here." she said timidly

"Same here to be honest. Though ever since Pikachu got stuck up here and no one could find him for days, I've made a point to check here about fifty times when Master Hand needs to get someone." The nobel said as he crawled up and smiled at Nana, never leaving her spot since she had dumped the sheet on Popo.

"So he wants to see me?"

"Yeah. He didn't really tell me about it though. He just needs you in his office as soon as the lights come back. Is everything okay?"

"Ye... Yeah! Everything is fine!" Nana almost yelled at him. She mumbled an apology almost soon after while Marth gave a laugh.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." he said climbing over a few boxes and passing her. "You just seem a little down."

"It's nothing."

"Oh... okay." Marth said thoughtfully as he stared out the small window at the greying clouds. "I haven't been here in ages..." Now he seemed to be talking more to himself, but Nana couldn't help but prick up her ears.

"You've been here before? When did you discover it? I only found it today."

"Ah, I've known this place since Melee. Used to be the place where I locked up Roy when he was having his... fire issues." The two of them laughed at the mention of the swordsmen. Oh how fun it was to have the pyro around. Well... until the red head general burnt down half the rooms, that definitely got him kicked out. "Not many people know about it to be honest. Can I trust you to keep this place a secret?"

"Sure..." Nana said. Marth smiled and absent-mindedly glanced around the room, finally spotting the mirror with the telltale rag on it.

"Funny, that wasn't here before." Marth said making his way to pull it down, Nana gave a small breath and quivered, pondering what to do. If she protested, then Marth would know something was definitely wrong and if she remained silent... that... that thing in the mirror would just show how much of a freak she was.

Before Nana could even make her decision, in one fluid motion, Marth flung the cloth off to reveal the mirror. She closed her eyes and waiting for the comments or the yell of shock to come but there was nothing. For a few heart-pumping minutes there was nothing but pure dark silence echoing in the attic.

"Oh... it's just a mirror. It's pretty isn't it?" It was just that. Nothing else? Nana allowed her heavy lidded eyes to slowly open and examine the mirror again.

It was just the same as the one downstairs. Not the mirror and all it's beautiful framework, but just the reflection. The reflection of Marth's was exactly the same and now... so was hers. Popo had completely disappeared and staring back at her in the exact same manner was her proper, inanimate reflection.

"You okay Nana?"

"Yes Prince Marth... I think I'm fine." Nana said, ripping her gaze off the reflection. "I think I've been up here for far too long. I think the smell is getting to me." It was only a dream... no, just her imagination running amok. That was it, there was no such thing as reflections looking back and talking to you.

"Okay. You want to go downstairs and grab some hot chocolate? Princess Peach is brewing some up now and you look cold."

"I'm always cold, it comes with the powers... but okay. I'll come." she said allowing the older man to lead the way. She breathed a small sigh and followed the prince back towards the ladder. It was probably only her imagination running around in her head because she was tired after her brawl match yesterday. Yes, that was it. She was just tired. All she needed was some good hot chocolate and maybe a quick nap and she would be good as new. There would be nothing such as talking mirrors when she was well rested.

"_Hey! Wait for me!"_

"What?"

"What's wrong Nana?" Marth asked looking at the small girl. Nana looked left and right, trying to find the mysterious voice "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Nana said as he began descending down the ladder "Everything is okay I guess..."

* * *

Sorry for the rant earlier but I needed to get that laid out for all of you. I'm just doing the final few tests and then I have holiday homework...

Please review ya'll! You always make work so much easier when you do!

I hope you find this chapter satisfactory masters!

Review! Tell me where I've gone wrong!!!


	4. Of cocoa and hunters

Reflective surfaces

I don't own anything. Now shut up and hand me the pogo stick.

Yeah... nothing to say today so I'll do my quote of awesomeness and I'll run!

"_Your words hurt me; like a flaming spear to my heart. Whether your words mean to or his doesn't it hurts. The pain of a freak like me never goes away. Don't talk to me, your words will burn me up inside_." 'Sandra Fernando 2008

* * *

The warm brown liquid filled Nana's small cup as Princess Peach stood over her with a kind smile on her face. The brunette girl gave a small, content movement of her lips and sipped the drink while the light of the candles illuminated her small, pale face. The blonde ruffled Nana's short, unhooded hair as the younger girl allowed her taste-buds to explode from the rich flavours of foreign cocoa powders.

"Mmm... that's really nice. Thanks Peach." she said placing the cup from her rosy lips down. The blonde woman winked at Nana before moving her beautiful body over towards the other mansion dwellers to attend to their needs and heading towards the kitchen to restock on the delicious thick beverage.

"If you need something, call me!" she yelled over her shoulder. Nana nodded and looked out the window where it had begun to rain cats and dogs. To be perfectly honest, Nana wanted Peach to stay and talk to her as Marth had left to see his friends; but not wanting to be a burden to the lovely motherly figure, she remained silent.

The rain was getting pretty depressing, but somehow a smile managed to worm her way to her face. She liked it and not because it matched her new alert mood. She liked how each raindrop caught on the window and sparkled slightly in the dimming light of the alit candles. She enjoyed hearing the soft patter when it hit the glass plane; it had been ages since she had heard rain's soothing, free flowing harmony.

The ice climber began sipping the beverage again and looked around the small candlelit room; her hand absent-mindedly rubbing gently against the ceramic of the cup as she did so. It did seem pretty amazing how the candle's flames danced through the dark: she felt safe here. The warm atmosphere, the hearty talk she could hear around her- even if it wasn't directed to her-, the drink in front of her... it was the perfect relaxing scene. If only she could enjoy it properly with someone to talk to. That would be perfect for her.

_"Mmmm... hot chocolate. Do you mind dropping in some of those mini-marshmallows off my little field of view? Those pink ones are delicious!"_

However, that wasn't what she had in mind.

Nana gave a scream and dropped the hot chocolate; sending it's contents all over the table and smashing the ceramic. A few heads turned and a bundle of familiar snickers came out causing Nana to blush furiously as she hastily tried to wipe up the mess. She dropped to her knees and began swabbing up the spilt drink as best as she could without getting cut by the fallen pieces of her cup. She was not making much success seeing as she was short of napkins. That was a real misfortune for her.

_'What's wrong with me? Did that mirror affect my mind that much?'_ Nana thought as she half panicked about her current state of mind and half at the flowing mess that seemed to extend all around her. That voice: it seemed so real but where did it come from? That mirror was three floors up and there wasn't another mirror around. She was going crazy just hearing that shockingly realistic voice in her head. She was having issues... or an emotional breakdown, that's why Master Hand wanted to see her.

Maybe it was about her mental state...

"Need a hand Piglet?" Nana quickly bit her tongue as a few tissues were handed to her. She snatched the square materials off the extended hand and silently began to wipe up the mess. The darkened figure crouched down next to her and began to help her soak up the drink. Nana sensing the person smirking from the tone of their voice, scowled and tried to ignore him. "You could say thanks; after all, you did spill some of it on me."

"Thanks Ness... and don't call me that" she mumbled darkly. The other brawler gave off a low chuckle and continued to clean.

"Why not Piglet? It fits you... you cover yourself in mud and you cover your stocky body with a pink coat. It fits relatively well." His laugh was weird but Nana ignored it, looked away and took a few new tissues; not wanting to say anything bad to Ness in case he used any of her words against her in the future.

"Ness... stop it."

"What's wrong Chunky? I mean... did I say something to offend you?"

Nana didn't say a single thing, she just looked away from Ness' confusing face, wishing that someone else would finally notice them and help her instead of ignoring her as they usually unintentionally did.

"You act so cold towards everyone. You should be more... ahhh... forget it it... you wouldn't understand... freak."

Now Ness had done it. Nana felt her face flush red with anger and heat at the 'magic' word that had been uttered.

"Did you just call me a freak?" she growled threateningly, not caring about the fact that Ness had pretty much just announced that his very intention was to make her angry. Well... it was blatantly obvious seeing how his dark eyes sparkled and his lips were turned into a slight smile. Her hair on the back of her neck stood dangerously on end as her teeth gritted against each other. Oh how she hated that word. The awful memories that word invoked at the back of her mind... but now wasn't the time for her to dwell on her past. Now was the time for Nana to stare at Ness in complete cold hatred.

"Yeah..." he confirmed shakily after a brief second. "Is there a problem with that?" Nana could feel a cold power building up inside her as she stood up and looked at Ness, dropping the tissues she was holding onto the floor. She pressed her nails into her palms as her tight fists coated themselves in frozen water. Her eyes were now going ice cold. She couldn't control it. This cutting feeling she bottled up inside; she was going to explode...

"Now that's quite enough you two! Ness, stop being quite insensitive and try mature a bit. Nana, I suggest you go wash yourself off. Even the aura says that you are looking sticky," said the low voice that came suddenly from two blue glowing eyes in the dark. Two black furred paws came from the shadows and lifted Ness out of Nana's way. The ice climber's eyes returned to normal from the shock of seeing the eyes and she shook her head dizzily. The result of the action ended up freezing all of the floor, causing the near blind brawlers to slip in the dark. Loud yells and cries were heard as Nana looked down apologetically, unsure what she should do. The blue eyes were closed and moved left and right in a sort of forfeit. "I shall request for an alloy or the princess to immediately dispose of the rest of the mess at their earliest connivence. Now go before there is anymore trouble..."

"Thank you Lucario..." Nana mumbled shyly as she began edging away from the intimidating aura Pokemon. He scared her so much but in a different manner to Ganondorf; how the Pokemon felt the emotions of all the brawlers but acted like he felt nothing. Maybe he probably did feel something if he was to interfere with just then though...

The steel/fighting type Pokemon said nothing in response as it looked directly at Ness with his cold blue eyes, engaging the PSI teenager in what she assumed to be a private mental conversation. Taking this silent cue, Nana fled the dark scene, taking advantage of the climbing boots she wore to prevent her from slipping on the frozen floor cafeteria styled floor like so many brawlers were currently doing.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she skid past the other brawlers blindly, making her way to the corridor so she could escape to her room. "I'm so sorry."

Perhaps a well needed nap could clear her mind from this mirror madness. Maybe she just needed to retire for the day: the storm was so bad that no one had the slightest idea of the time. Whatever she did, she just wanted to escape from it all... escape from it.  
Damn voice. If every time she heard that voice would end up like this, then she wished that she would never hear the upbeat tone again.

Too bad that not all her wishes were heard.

* * *

"Where is it?" the voice roared. The dark skinned frog creature cowered in his seat as the tall, menacing stranger banged the countertop of his tiny shop, sending small knickknacks and books flying. The cloaked figure had appeared from no where on that slow, winter's night but it could be easily seen that the person, concealed by the robe, was pissed

"What..."

"Don't be a fool. You know what I'm talking about. Where is the Mirror of Breytingar?" Swallowing a bit of bile, the frog sat up on two of its hind legs and shook his head at the angry stranger. "What do you mean by that?"

"Shaking your head means no..." he began, trying not to stammer, "besides, I sold that old thing. It was doing nothing but collecting dust in the back." The person clenched their fist and slammed it down again

"YOU WRETCHED WORM! Do you know what you have done? The mirror is more powerful then you can perceive and should never be used! It should never have been created in the first place! How could you have sold it for some lousy second rate coins!"

"I didn't..."

"Of course you didn't understand. Of course you don't know." The figure roared. The shop keeper was about to say something before the figure grabbed the collar of his shirt and hissed "Do you know where it is?"

"I... the person didn't leave a name but they told me they live in Smashville... conversationally of course, so I have no idea of specifics."

"Smashville? That's pretty much a whole other galaxy! How could it get so far?"

"Plane?"

"Silence!" The stranger yelled again as it threw the shop keeper into a shelf, causing all of its contents to crash on the poor owner. The figure growled and shifted a sleeve up to reveal a pale boney hand; it didn't stay pale for very long though when a large crimson fireball began swirling in it. "The world needs less people like you. She needs people who can exploit that mirror... like me. So... I bid you farewell."

The shop was in flames, the frog quickly becoming crispy with his products. The figure stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air as the building collapsed behind it dramatically. They didn't care though. Nature was cruel as so was the stranger. Looking up into the sky, the hooded figure slinked into the darkness.

It was going to take one month exactly for it to get to Smashville. Twenty nine days too long but the figure didn't complain. It was just following her will and law. The mirror was a strict probation and she wanted it gone as soon as possible. Making a small hand sign, the figure just disappeared like a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Please review ya'll! You always make work so much easier when you do!

I hope you find this chapter satisfactory... Ness seems mean but try read what he said again. Can you spot something... extra in he was trying to say?

Pray that I pass my Health test...

Actual Popo content next chapter to make up for the lame shortness of this one! Yay! It will get very interesting, romantic and less... like the above segment then!

Review! Tell me where I've gone wrong!!!


	5. Getting the words in

Reflective surfaces

I don't own anything. Now shut up and hand me the pogo stick.

Yeah... Sorry for no updates... exams and stuff...

_"There's a girl in the mirror, I wonder who she is. Sometimes I think I know her. Sometimes I really wish I did" The Girl in the Mirror- _Brittany Spears

* * *

Yawning, Nana pull the covers off her body and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Last night was a total mess; she could still feel the heat from her blushing face from yesterday. Ice Gods that was embarrassing. Messing up so greatly over a silly figment of her over active imagination.

The brunette wrinkled her nose in disgust as she sat up and found that she fell asleep in her usual clothes last night, having been in a haste to leave the dining area. The bed was now slightly damp because of the ice left of her parka and now dirt seemed to just shower everything on top of her bed. Groaning, the Ice Climber hopped out and looked at the mess.

"Oh well... now is probably a good time as any to wash my sheets." Nana sighed as she began undressing. Her eyes absentmindedly glanced over to where her digital clock was where the red numbers were flashing 5am in the morning. Nana gave a small smile; sun would rise soon but not quite yet: there was plenty of time for her to take a good shower before she watched the usual beautiful sunrise. Plus the manor's electricity was obviously back on which lifted her spirits a little bit.

As her undershirt finally came off, she entered the pristine, shiny bathroom in all it's deep amethyst coloured glory and opened the glass shower door.

_"Eep!"_

Nana turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Was someone peeking at her? She was sure that she locked the bedroom door the previous night and she was confident that most of the more perverted smashers were never very good at waking up in the morning. Anyway, why would anyone want to look at her? She wasn't anything like the infamous Samus Aran in attitude or in regards to her body. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Is anyone there?" she yelled out. She waited for a few minutes and after hearing nothing, but the sound of her own heavy breathing echoing, she walked into the shower, fearing that she was still hearing those odd voices from yesterday and going mad.

Nana turned on the water as hot as she could handle and let off an intense sigh. It felt so nice against her cool body. Water poured quickly on and steam didn't hesitate to begin forming, shrouding the bathroom with it's watery haze.

A few worrying thoughts crossed her mind, the most prominent thought was the one about Master Hand. Judging by her little clock at the bathroom lights, the power was back on, meaning that the white glove would want to see her. She really hoped it didn't involve her recent brawling performances or last night's incident. Sbe had to make a good explaination soon or she could kiss the mansion's grounds goodbye.

'I should stop worrying... worrying give you wrinkles, right?" Nana joked as she closed her eyes and just stood there, trying to clear her mind of all unnecessary thoughts. She didn't need any of that today. Today was going to be a new day.

She wasn't sure how long she spent in the shower. All she knew was that she felt completely at ease with the water splash at her back. When she did open her eyes she giggled almost nostalgically and looked at the steamed up bathroom, looking as thick as a fog instead of common water vapor. She switched the tap off and shook herself dry before stepping across the bathroom to get her fluffy pink towel.

_"Ehhh... ahhh... umm..."_

Again, Nana swiveled around, now the towel covering her chest down, and cautiously surveyed the bathroom. There was no one she could see; just the bathroom mirror and the steam ridden reflection. Was it her or was her towel a bit to low? She gave herself a small head shake, to tell herself to not think of such trivial things, before she walked out of the bathroom, shivering once the sharp cold air of the morning pierced her skin.

She threw on her usual pink attire and made her bed as per normal before she looked at the mirror in her room and did her usual morning face inspection. Though as she neared it, she noticed something different.

Why the hell wasn't her reflection wearing her parka?

She... or rather he, judging by his scruffy, shorter hair, wasn't even copying her pose. He was facing behind, trying to make the reflection of the bed in the same neat way she did and failing miserably. Nana gawked as the boy in the mirror struggled to tuck the sheet in under the pillows.

Then it was when she screamed. The reflection fell over and turned to directly face Nana.

"Owwww..." Now fully awake and aware that she might've not been imagining things, the girl sat on her own bed- screaming still- away from the mirror. Again, her odd reflection did the opposite to her movements again and ran towards her, stopping only when he came to the glass of the mirror and waved his arms as if he was trying to comfort a toddler.

"Shhhh! Not so loud. You might wake someone up."

"Wake someone up?" Nana yelled loudly, making the mirror kid cover his ears "Is that all you can say? Oh god, I'm going mad!"

"Can't you rant softly?" If Nana was in the mood, she would have suddenly dropped her mood and would've began laughing at the brunette. However, seeing that there was a cute, male alter-ego in your mirror wouldn't exactly put you in a laughing mood... ever. She still managed to recognise him from before, even if she didn't want to. She wanted to discard her first mad memory of him but that idea was now out the window. "Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths... please. Try calm yourself down." The boy asked her, seeing the expression tightly placed on her face

Nana stared at his innocent expression for a moment before she complied to his request; letting her chest swell up before gently falling. Her eyes closed as she slowed down her heart-rate and to her surprise, she actually felt more at ease. The mirror image waited patiently for her eyes flutter open. She stared.

"Who... are you?"

"I'm Popo. Don't you remember me?" She nodded slowly while he beamed. Then she shook her head and tried to speak again.

"But... but you're my reflection! You're not supposed to move! Wha... what are you?" The boy blinked at her, trying to comprehend the question, before shrugging and twiddling his thumbs subconsciously.

"I... I don't know exactly how I came..."

"How can you not know what are you?" Nana said, building some confidence and sitting up a little straighter.

"Because... hmmm... I do know. I don't know how I came here but I know what I am." He said before looking behind him towards the bed's reflection. "How do you get the sheets right? You sleep much more messily then I do and yet you can get that bed looking like something out of a magazine."

"What?"

"Oh! The question! Right... I guess I am a part of you Nana," he murmured as calmly as he could, his eyes were glimmering in the soft lighting of her room. "The part that can only be exposed in the other side of any reflective surface."

The brunette raised her pencil thin eyebrows, a completely flummoxed expression stuck onto her face. The last sentence that Popo had just spoken out loud sounded like a constant buzzing in her ears.

"Come again?" she asked, decreasing the height of her eyebrows and turned them into a frown. Popo mimicked a weary sigh as though repeating the last couple of sentences would be such an immense task to complete.

"I'm a part of you. A mirror or a shiny surface reveals me, see?" he gave a brief smile at the baffled girl who stood at the opposite side of the mirror. "You know how mirrors show how you look? How they reflect your appearance…?" he asked slowly. Nana chortled at this question, causing Popo to be taken aback. As far as he could recall, he had not mentioned anything that could be considered as a joke. So why did she laugh?

"Yes, I do know how mirrors work, thank you very much," she said breathlessly as if her chortle had suddenly removed all of the air from her lungs. Popo felt the colour rise up to his face. He had to admit, she did look kind of cute when she laughed sincerely.

"Yeah, well, stuff now reflects not your appearance, but the other part of you. Maybe I'm a person inside of you," he finished with a smile. Nana nodded politely, pretending that she had comprehended the last sentence Popo had just spoken.

She didn't. If she understood, then she would get why he only started appearing now. Why did he started appearing?

_'Wait, did he just say that a part of me was a boy?'_

"What was that?" She asked suddenly, jerking her head up "What you said before."

"Before? How do you get the sheets..."

"No, before that... wait... hang on, since you mention it..."

"You sleep more messily then..." Popo started. Nana narrowed her eyes and, without warning, threw a pillow at the mirror, causing the reflection to instinctively duck down as if he actually felt the soft material hit him. The discarded pillow smashed a small picture but the Ice Climber didn't even spare a second glance.

"Stalker! You watch me in my sleep!"

"What?"

"You pretty much just told me that yourself!" Nana said jumping off the bed.

"Well its not my fault you put your bed within the view of the mirror!" The brunette protested "I have to follow you everywhere."

"Then how am I supposed to leave? I can't just go avoiding every mirror in the house so no one sees you. Heck, Crazy Hand has even made a hall of mirrors because that insane glove can!" Popo laughed, making Nana frown. Why was he laughing? She was freaking out here and he was just in hysterics!

"You don't get it. Do you?"

"At this point I don't get a lot of things"

"Okay... remember back in the attic?"

"Where I made a fool of myself the last time?" Popo gave the same irritating laugh which somehow cause a smile to involuntarily worm onto Nana's face.

"That's the place. That blue dude couldn't see me and neither could you, right?"

"Yeah... and it's Prince Marth"

"Whatever... I can sort of mask myself so I look like your reflection. Basically, you can see me like this but others will see me as a normal, lifeless mirrored object." The two then suddenly turned to a loud knocking at the door. Nana glanced at the time. It was still early in the morning. Who was banging at her door at this hour?

"Time to put that to the test." Nana muttered as she walked slowly over to the cherrywood door. Standing in the doorway, looking somewhat nervous, was a short, blonde psychic. "Hello Lucas. What's up?"

"I was coming over when I heard you scream. Are... are you okay?"

"Yeah... I was startled by something odd. It's... it's nothing really," Nana flushed as the early riser just stared at the floor, not meeting her large glossy eyes, "Did you need something from me Lucas?"

"Well Master Hand told me to come take you to his office now. He wanted to see you quickly before anyone else woke up. Is everything alright?"

Nana was about to mutter something when both of them heard a laugh. Her laugh.

"Everything is fine Lucas. Don't you worry! Let's go see Mixer Hand now!" The female was taken aback. How the hell was Popo copying her voice? Lucas, who was looking at the floor, slowly rose his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Mixer Hand?"

"I meant Master Hand! Sorry! Slip of the tongue!" Nana laughed shaking her hand. "Lets just go okay?"

Lucas nodded again and Nana grabbed his arm before the brunette ran off, making a mental note to give her reflection a piece of her mind when she got back.

If she got back.

* * *

Wow... this chapter was boring and yet I was so excited to write about it... weird. Now that I'm looking at the story plan, I see the next chapter is a talk with Master Hand... lame. Should I go with it or just imply that it happened and have Nana explain to Popo?  
Eh. I want your opinion but I'll decide when exams are over.

Review this crappy chapter :D


End file.
